


I Tought You Were Kinda Cute

by May_lina



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Awkward Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Impostor Pink (Among Us), M/M, Other, Other crewmates - Freeform, Outer Space, Romantic Gestures, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_lina/pseuds/May_lina
Summary: Pink is actually send on a mission to kill the whole crew but can't help to notice that they find Orange kind of cute.For Orange it's the same. Only that he thinks Pink is a crewmate like him and could never be the imposter.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), Orange & Pink (Among Us), Orange/Pink (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I Tought You Were Kinda Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to say that there could be some mistakes becaus english is not my first language. So please give me feedback.  
> Also this is why the updates may take longer.

Pink wiped off the blood. Why did these annoying humans have to make such a mess when they died? Pink quickly grabed the lime green body and pulled it into a corner, so that it could not be seen immediately. Then they opened the flap to the vent and disappeared inside.

Pink cursed silently when they hit themselve on an edge again. The were just not used to this suit. No matter how long they had this form. Couldn't people walk around without this armament?However, the human body seemed to be weak, which was not surprising. Alone without oxygen they were helpless and couldn't survive. Why they then even came up with the idea to travel far away from their homplanet, didn't make sense to Pink.

Pink traveled trough the shaft until they reached the next hatch, which was by the shields. Carefully they glanced trough the grid. No one seemed to be around. Pink climbed out of the vent and hurriedly closed it. As calm as possible Pink walked down the aisle, trough to the storage. Till now he didn't meet anyone. Where was the rest of this crew?

Pink went to the direction of the way leading down to the engine. "Hey, Pink!" yelled someone from behind. Pink stopped and turedn around, only to see Orange walking towards him. "Do you also need to do tasks in electrical?," asked Orange when he reached Pink. Pink looked at the slightly smaller one. "Mmh." It wasn't really an anserwer but it was apparently enough for Orange. "Good then you can come with me," announced Orange cheerily. He took Pink's hand and dragged them along. Too surprised to protest, Pink let themselves be dragged with. Only when they got to the electrical Orange let go of them.

Since Pink was here now they decide to follow Orange. To go another way would have been too conspicuous. Besides they could use Orange as an alibi.

The light in the room was dim and yet pink was able to see everything as clear as before. Orange on the other hand was watching his steps with caution to prevent himself from tripping over the cables and hoses. Humans seems to have more Weaknesses than Pink had assumed.

"You can check on the wiring while I will do some uploads," Orange said and pointed over to the metal box. Pink walked over to it and opened it. Underneath appeared cables in different colors. Skeptically Pink eyed the individual wires. Pink had originally never the intention to the any tasks becaus it was not really part of their actual job here. But because they didn't want to look suspicious took Pink tow of the wires in the hand. Obviously the cables had first to be sorted to the right color. But what came after that? They clumsily bumped the ends together, which didn't helped at all. Pink tried it again for a couple of minutes, when a shadow fell over their shoulder.

"Do you need help?" Orange asked suddenly from behind.He had apparently finished his task already. "Let me show you how to do it." Orange sat down next to them and took the wires in his own hands. Without any problems he connected the wires and then did it again with the second pair. "Did you see? That's how you do it," explained Orange. Then he handed Pink the next cables. It looked really simple the way how Orange did it. So they should also be able to do it too. Pink tried their best to imitate Orange movements but it still didn't worked. 

Two hands were placed on Pink's and put the ends perfectly together. Pink could feel clearly the warmth emanating from the human through the gloves. A weird feeling. They quickly pulled back their hands. It didn't seemed like Orange did notice that. "Try again," prompt Orange. Pink only nodded and grabed the last cables. This time they were successful and the wiring held. "Good job!" Orange patted Pink gently on the helmet. A praising gesture from the humans as they knew. Underneath the helmet Ornage grinned widely. An arlam did go off. Followed by an announcement that everyone had to gather in the cafeteria. Somebody had found the corpse.

  


Pink rushed together with Orange to the cafeteria. Nearly everyone stand already around the big table in the middle. After a short amount of time appeared also Purple and Green. Pink could feel the pricing gaze of purple. Somebody seemed not satisfied. But when was purple that with them anyways. 

"What happend?" questioned Orange. Everyone look over to Yellow, who called for the meeting. She cleared her throat and was looking a bit unwell. "White and I found Lime...dead." There were startled gasps and murmurs of disbelief. "How could that be?" Green asked and had raised his hands to his helmet. "We came in in to navigation and he already layed there," White anserwed and shuddered. 

Pink watched the whole thing carefully and held their breath by Yellow's next words. "I don't want to spread panic but there is an imposter among us." After this followed silence. 

Orange shook his head and mumbled things to himself. Pink could feel the tension from the human next to them. Without knowing why they stroked tender over Orange's arm. A small smile appeared as thanks behind the visor. Pink turned their head away. What was wrong with them? "What should we do?" Pink asked and looked to Yellow. Before Yellow could answer Red spoke up. "We should start with this, where were everybody of you?" she demand to know and gave everyone a suspicious look. While Organs told that he and Pink had been together, Pink quietly listened to the others. White and yellow had apparently been together all along, Black and Red had also started to walk together at some point and Brown had been alone all the time. At the ende Purple and Green said that they were together at the beginn but spilt up for quite some time. 

"The best thing would be if we kept an eye on each other first," said Yellow after everyone had finished talking. Black nodded in agreement. "But I would say that we will consult tomorrow," suggested Black. It was already late and the day almost over. The rest agreed to Black's suggestion. With this some withdrew while others stayed in the cafeteria for dinner. 

Pink went back to their quarters after the meeting. As they knew Lila, she wanted to talk to them for sure and Pink wanted to avoid her. Alone in their bunk they could relax and decided to make a plan for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> For some explanation: The Imposters are aliens and are able to change there body form. Which is why I decided to give them neutral pronounces and I hope I did them right(if not pleas correct me). Of course the humans don't know that and call them with she/her he/him pronounces.  
> So anyway this was the first chapter and I hopefully you liked it.  
> Chu May


End file.
